overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
With Great Reluctance
With Great Reluctance is one of the 14 possible episode 4 in the visual novel and one of the 5 episodes to follow First Experience, the others being Partner for the Festival, Unacknowledged Feelings, The Same Feelings and Bonfire for Two. In this episode Makoto keeps dating Kotonoha. Ever since that day Makoto and Sekai have constantly gone to each others house to hook up. Makoto's still dating Kotonoha while having an affair with Sekai. Two days before the school festival Kotonoha asks Makoto to see the festival together and Makoto accepts. At the school festival Taisuke comes in to relieve Makoto and tells him to go to his girlfriend. Makoto goes over to Kotonoha only to find her stuck at the reception because Otome and her friend aren't covering their shifts. Otome, Minami Obuchi and Natsumi Koizumi are together when they see Makoto and they both pressure Otome into asking Makoto to see the festival. However Makoto asks to talk to Otome first and due to very poor choice of words Otome is led to believe Makoto has already slept with Koizumi and now wants it's Obuchi's turn even though she's bad. Makoto finally uses says they skipped their shift and explains Kotonoha's been sitting at the reception all this time the misunderstanding is cleared up. Kotonoha and Makoto leave to see the festival and Makoto explains his relationship with Otome. Makoto suggests going to his class' store to eat when Nanami and Setsuna conspire to break them up for Sekai. They then lie to Makoto saying they're short on people. After some begging Makoto decides to help. Makoto only starts helping a little while when Setsuna tells him they're okay. Makoto goes back to find Kotonoha gone, Nanami having chased her away. She says Kotonoha had something urgent to do but her plan fails when she fails to come up with what it was and Makoto decides to ask Kotonoha in person. Makoto finds Kotonoha at the reception and Kotonoha reveals Nanami told her to stay away from him because he's going to see the festival with someone else. Makoto asks her to believe him instead of her. Kotonoha then tells Makoto of the break room and its tradition among the girls and ask Makoto to the break room. Makoto says he loves her and has sex with her inside the break room. Meanwhile Sekai is invited to the folk dance by Taisuke and accepts. At the next school day Taisuke invites Makoto to a double date at aqua square and Makoto is forced to accept when he says everyone else is coming. At the train station Makoto and Sekai run into each other and she says that she'll be buying a new swimsuit. Nanami and Sekai then go shopping and Nanami helps her boost her confidence and compete with Kotonoha by inflating her breasts to fit in an E-cup. At the pool Sekai sees Kotonoha in her swimsuit and has her confidence completely crushed. Taisuke and Kotonoha both go onto play on the rides while Sekai and Makoto rest near the poolside. Makoto and Sekai talk and Sekai figures out they've already had sex. Sekai says because Makoto's such a nice guy she can't give up on him. She then cries and then later to cheer up kiss Makoto and them claim that she can really give up now. This is seen by nearby poolgoers and is heard by Kotonoha. On the train ride home Kotonoha asks Makoto to kiss her. Makoto protests because it's in public but Kotonoha insists and they kiss. At home Makoto gets annoyed and confused at Kotonoha then goes to sleep. At the train ride to school Kotonoha is very affectionate and holds onto Makoto's arm during the entire train ride. At school Taisuke and Sekai announce they're a couple and is congratulated by Makoto. Makoto and Kotonoha have lunch together and they have sex. When they're finished lunchtime is long over and they decide to skip class. Before they do however Kotonoha reveals that she knows he kissed someone at the pool and makes him promise to not kiss anyone else. They then play hooky and the next they are chewed out by their teachers and become known throughout the school as a couple. Category:Episodes